Flower
|gender = Female |species = Flower |team = TFI: Yelling Beavers BFDI: Squashy Grapes BFB: iance |episode = TFI: "Mile Run" BFDI: "Barriers and Pitfalls" (first time) "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" (second time, rejoined in "The Glistening") BFB: TBA |place = TFI: 14th BFDI: 4th BFB: TBA |allies = *Flower Speaker Box *Ruby *Fries (On her side) *Loser *Snowball (On her side) *Match *Lightning *TV |enemies = Almost everyone else |color = Bright Magenta (Petals) Gorse (Pistil) Violet (Shade of Petals) Dark Yellow (Shade of Pistil) Dark Violet (Outline of Petals) Sunflower (Outline of Pistil) |deaths = 28 |kills = 29 |first = Total Firey Island (early concept) "Take the Plunge: Part 1" (final concept) |voice = Michael Huang |imagewidth = 200 }} Flower is a female contestant and was a main antagonist in Battle for Dream Island for the first two episodes and the rest of the season after she rejoined the game. She was on the Squashy Grapes team and was the first person to be eliminated because she had the most votes at the first Cake at Stake, with 4 votes. She was also the last person to be eliminated before the finale, with 524 votes in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", the most elimination votes in the first season. She is seen in the intro card of IDFB, but didn't appear in the first episode. She is currently a contestant on Battle for BFDI and is a member of iance. Appearance Flower appears to be a Charming Centaury flower, a type of flowering plant found in Nevada, Oregon, California of the United States, and Baja California of Mexico. Her petals are a light shade of magenta and are shaped as squircles, and her center is yellow. Her arms, legs, and body are black. Changes BFDI * Flower has lighter outlines. Late BFDI/BFDIA * Flower has darker outlines. IDFB/BFB * The shading on Flower's face and pedals get darker. Personality While battling in BFDI, she was generally disliked by most of the contestants, as her temper was incredibly short. Flower tends to express anger and rage, even against the host, and feels that nothing should stop her in her path to win the competition. She is also insectophobic (fear of insects), as evidenced in many episodes throughout Battle For Dream Island. This case was first mentioned in "Take the Plunge: Part 1" by Match and Pencil in a conversation, and eventually shown in "Don't Pierce My Flesh" and "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". She sometimes forces other contestants into doing things for her, such as when she demanded Bubble and Firey to get her over the rock wall in episode 23. In Battle for BFDI, Flower retains her egocentric and narcissistic attitude (only befriending Ruby because she thought Flower looked beautiful), but she is noticeably less violent than before. Despite this, she is not below threatening to crush those who call her ugly. She is willing to do most anything in her quest to be perceived as beautiful, going as far as to try to stay incredibly contorted just to meet Ruby's beauty standards. She also seems to be more naive and have a loose grasp on logic, such as demanding Black Hole to open a jar of cyanide for her even when it's explained to her that him doing that is a "bad idea". Flower can be aggressive, rude, or even hostile, but she is also self-conscious and strives to be popular and pretty. Despite her past actions, Flower, while competing in BFB, tries her best to gain the respect of her teammates by acting much more tame and helping during challenges. Coverage Appearances *''Battle for Dream Island'' **Take the Plunge: Part 1 **Take the Plunge: Part 2 **Barriers and Pitfalls (eliminated) **Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? (cameo) **Sweet Tooth **Bridge Crossing **Power of Three (cameo, Flashback) **Cycle of Life **Insectophobe's Nightmare **Half a Loaf Is Better Than None (does not speak coherently) **Reveal Novum **Gardening Hero **The Glistening (rejoins) **Don't Pierce My Flesh **Hurtful! **Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 (eliminated again) **Return of the Hang Glider *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' **Zeeky Boogy Doog **Get in the Van (does not speak coherently) *''IDFB'' **Welcome Back (intro only) *''Battle for BFDI'' **Getting Teardrop to Talk **Lick Your Way to Freedom **Why Would You Do This on a Swingset **Fortunate Ben **Four Goes Too Far (does not speak coherently) **The Liar Ball You Don't Want **Questions Answered (does not speak) **Get to the Top in 500 Steps **What Do You Think of Roleplay? ** Return of the Rocket Ship ** Don't Dig Straight Down Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Flower is first seen in a flashback, when she asked Ice Cube if she looks beautiful. When Ice Cube responds with no, Flower angrily kicks her away. Later on in her first present appearance, she competes in the contest to win Dream Island. She pushes Woody, Eraser, Tennis Ball, Firey, Golf Ball and Needle, and almost Leafy, off the edge, but Pin pulled her back up. Later on, Leafy and Pin try to bowl her over, with Blocky saying "uh-oh", but she kicks them away. When Teardrop, Blocky, Pin, and Leafy are hanging off the edge, she's about to make them fall, and is boasting about her wearing non-slip shoes, when Blocky kicks her over. She holds onto Pin, but when Pin licks her, she falls off in disgust. During the team picking in "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Flower insults Teardrop's intelligence, and Bubble tells her to be nice. She tells Snowball to beat her up, but he refuses and she calls him a wimp, so Blocky beats Bubble up instead with Flower cheering Blocky. Flower is one of the last picked for the teams. Tennis Ball points out that she will be less of an enemy if she is chosen for their team, so she is put on the Squashy Grapes. She is the only one who doesn't run when Snowball pushes Golf Ball off the cliff. Flower does terribly in the challenge. She refuses to help make the boat and refuses to jump in it later. Her teammates all at least attempted to compete by floating on Spongy, Flower didn't. With a lack of team effort, her team ends up losing the challenge. In "Barriers and Pitfalls", Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated. She threatens to crush the speaker if she is eliminated, but she is (with 4 votes), so she activates the crusher. However, it hits Golf Ball and explodes, sending her flying away. She is later seen flying over various monsters from the ocean. (Notice that some of them are from Tidepool) In "Sweet Tooth", Flower is chosen by the Announcer to be a judge in the cake baking challenge. She starts giving unfair scores, such as 0. She stomps Bubble's strawberry cake in a rampage because she was voted off, and then complains how it looks terrible. Flower then scores Bubble a 1. Then she gives Coiny a 7 for his "dirt cake". Flower then gives Eraser a 10 even though he was supposed to get lower because his cake was a strawberry like Bubble's. She then gives Firey a 3 right after he was supposed to get a 10. She gives Golf Ball a zero. She gives Leafy a 0 even though her spinner rolled a 10. Then she gives Pin a 10 for a cake that was an exact replica of herself. In "Power of Three" Flower is briefly seen in a flashback from the first episode when Leafy points out how she dislikes Flower due to her previous cruelty. In "Cycle of Life", it is announced that an eliminated contestant would be rejoining the game. For her campaign, Flower threatens to crush anyone who doesn't vote for her. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare", Flower is given the opportunity to rejoin the game, but only receives four votes, and she is flung back to the TLC. In "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", Flower is once again given the opportunity to rejoin the game. She does very well in the challenge, but still comes in second to Spongy, and is flung back. In "Reveal Novum", Flower complains about how badly she wants to get out of the TLC, being trapped in there for 16 months. She tries to get out by standing on Blocky, but she failed. She later agrees to help with an escape plan, but it fails miserably with everyone almost drowning. In "Gardening Hero", It is announced that an eliminated contestant would be rejoining the game once again. Similar to "Cycle of Life", as her campaign, Flower threatens to stretch anyone who doesn't vote for her. In "The Glistening", Flower is the first of many eliminated contestants to vote for Ice Cube who called her not beautiful in episode 1 to be eliminated, along with 9 other constants. Later, Flower receives the most votes (205) to rejoin the game, so she finally is back in the competition, so she said high-5 for Teardrop. The Announcer then proceeds to give a cake to her. Flower says "Finally". When it turns out that the cake is a pizza, she replied with "What?". In the challenge, Flower throws Firey down the long jump track and then doesn't even to attempt to win (she stepped her foot on the sand), getting even lower then Spongy, leaving her up for elimination. She then threatens to twist any viewer who votes for her. In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", Flower is seen on a bridge with Firey. Firey shows her a bug, and Flower kills it with a sledgehammer, unintentionally destroying the bridge. She falls into the water, while Leafy saves Firey. Later, when the Announcer is killed, she thinks that she should win Dream Island. She makes a replacement box to replace Speaker, along with Firey's replacement box. Flower is in the bottom two to be eliminated, but she is safe over Rocky in the closest voting ever. She gets a cake and asks Leafy to high-five her, but Leafy declines and Flower hits her. Before the contest, when the Speakers gave a house to all the remaining contestants, Flower thinks her house is too small, and she wants a bigger one. When the contestants have to vote on the challenge, Flower is the only one who votes for a beauty contest, and Flower is unhappy due to everyone else voting for the volcano contest. In the escape the volcano contest, Flower finds the magma very hot, and Leafy accidentally pushes her in. Flower burns numerous times, until she and Leafy jump across Spongy, and catch up to Bubble and Firey. Flower mocks all of them until she is eaten by a lava monster. When the volcano erupts, she is part of the five-way tie, meaning that they have to do the beauty contest. Flower's replacement box is very right and gives Flower immunity for being so beautiful, along with Firey. At the end of the episode, Flower turns to metal along with everyone else. In "Hurtful!", Flower is annoyed by Firey Speaker Box and throws a bowling ball at him, and he jumps, accidentally killing her replacement box. Then, when all the contestants are faced with the metal furnace, she pushes Firey and Bubble in, before she is pushed in herself. She comes out of the Master Recovery Center, celebrating that she isn't heavy anymore. At Cake at Stake, she had immunity, so she is safe. During the challenge, she quickly pushes Leafy and Firey off the balance beam. She takes the motorboat, quickly going across. She wants someone else to help her up the rock wall and demands Bubble to do it. She refuses, and Flower pops her. When Firey refuses, she pushed and extinguishes him, also burning Leafy. Bubble eventually decides to help her, but she got hit by the booby trap and sent flying. She knocks Firey off Leafy's head and kills him. She hitches a ride with Leafy and latches onto Firey to get across the rock wall. She easily passes the test, and makes a dirt cake, despite Firey's protests. However, she trips and falls off the bridge. She isn't seen until much later on, when she, Leafy and Firey catch up to Bubble. She quickly tries scaling the pole, but one of her petals falls off, almost hitting Leafy. Leafy quickly avoids it and accidentally deletes the pole. Flower kills Firey with water, and they both have to start again. However, she quickly comes back, when Bubble and Leafy are ending their friendship. She throws Leafy into the lava, and then, gets Bubble to help her to the top. However, Bubble simply throws her into the lava, so she doesn't get immunity, and is up for the final elimination. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", Flower is seen demanding an apology from Bubble for not giving her immunity. Leafy apologizes for her, and Flower says it was adequate. At Cake at Stake, Flower finds a bug, and kills it, but not before it lays its eggs on her. When BFDI is canceled due to the low number of votes, Flower, in her frustration, throws the bug eggs at the Speaker, and they hatch into thousands of bugs, and they have to run for their lives. When she is jumping off the canyon, she is hit by an asteroid and killed. However, it is shortly revealed that she faked her death. However, Flower is eliminated once again. Flower, refusing to be eliminated, uses her mirror to reflect the lasers, sending a bush and the even the sun into the TLC. However, Flower is soon caught by the laser by setting the mirror by an angle that makes it reflect all around the world that ends up hitting her in the back, and thus, eliminating herself. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Flower's final appearance is when she has gone wild, and bites a piece off of the Announcer, making him unable to pronounce the 'k' sound. Flower doesn't want anyone to win but she ends up voting for Leafy, as she has to pick someone no matter what happens. Later, after Firey wins, he kindly lets Flower onto Dream Island, despite thinking she's a jerk. Flower is shocked when Dream Island is sold to Leafy but is soon killed by an asteroid, again. When she returns, she is shocked that no one is celebrating that she is back. Bubble tells her off for being selfish, and Flower angrily destroys the Bubble Recovery Center, using an incinerator. Firey pushes her into the incinerator, but she is brought back, and she starts to destroy all of the Recovery Centers. Soon, she has destroyed them all, meaning that if anyone dies, they (originally) would be dead forever. Flower is quick to kill Bubble, making everyone gasp. However, Flower is soon crushed by the UFO, meaning that she (was) dead forever as well, much to everyone's joy. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", she received 312 votes to join the game and was placed 18th. However, because she was dead, she did not compete in BFDIA. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", after Ruby types Flower's name down on the recovery center, she comes back to life. However, she is quickly frozen by Gelatin. Sometime during the challenge, she thaws out. At the end of the episode, she tries to get revenge on Gelatin by throwing a bug at him. Gelatin says that he's immune to bugs now and freezes Flower again. Evil Leafy then teleports on top of her and starts sinking into her. Then some weird brain-like patterns start coming out of Flower and right before the episode ends, Yellow Face appears randomly, saying "HELLO!". In "Get in the Van", Flower's only appearance in this episode is when she throws up Evil Leafy, who makes the area turn dark like in "Get Digging". IDFB Flower did not make an appearance in IDFB, although she did appear in the intro. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Flower is initially seen when Ruby mentions that she thinks Flower is beautiful, causing her to turn around and gasp in joy. Later, Flower attempts to open a jar of cyanide that Dora dug up. She fails and threatens Black Hole saying that she would crush him. Black Hole says that opening the jar is a bad idea, also telling her that he is not being able to be crushed because of being infinitely small. Flower forces Black Hole to do it, with massively disastrous effects. After Four's appearance, Flower is late to join a team, mentioning how they're starting to fill up. She debates whether to join Snowball's team, so she can have him beat people up, and Ruby's team, due to her noting how beautiful she is. She then decides that she'll be on both teams, joining the two together and bolstering the team's number to 8. This team became iance. During the challenge, Flower, and the rest of iance, attempt to reach their basket simply by jumping. Match then starts to talk to Flower, but quickly stops when she remembers Flower is her enemy. This upsets Flower. iance later loses. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Flower's appearance is minor and short. She first appears at Cake at Stake, where she is safe. Flower remarks that this is the second time that she has survived being up for elimination. During the challenge, Flower can be seen licking a jawbreaker. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Flower gets upset at Lightning for she had enough of him continuously clarifying the challenge. Lightning then zaps her. In "Fortunate Ben", Flower is seen asking Ruby to convince her friends that she is beautiful. When Ruby replies with a comment saying how Flower wasn't beautiful anymore, Flower gets upset and threatens to crush Ruby, before Ruby says that Flower looks pretty again. Ruby then continues to give fashion tips to Flower, who contorts herself into a variety of weird positions to fit Ruby's criteria. However, Gaty and Lollipop think Flower looks idiotic later in the episode. Flower does not actively participate in the challenge. In "Four Goes Too Far", Flower is part of the large crowd of contestants getting the Twinkle of Contagion. Once again, she does not actively participate in the challenge. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower is messing around with jawbreakers with Ruby and tells Fries that she discovered that sound can enter a jawbreaker but cannot leave it. When Ruby puts a piece of jawbreaker on Fries' face, Flower adjusts it a little and then calls the fashion "truly ethereal". She later calls Cake a hater when he says that Loser was eliminated for a reason. For a third time, she does not actively participate in the challenge. In "Questions Answered", Flower's petals can be seen behind Snowball when Iance is behind their buzzer. Yet again, she does not actively participate in the challenge. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Flower volunteers to go up the 500-step staircase for her team, which at first she was very enthusiastic, but becomes angry when she is behind six other contestants, only ahead of the completely stationary Dora. Eventually, Flower finally snaps and pulls out her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. She pushes Tennis Ball and Bomby off blows Pie up, and overtakes Balloony, before coming face-to-face with Foldy at the top. Foldy wants revenge on iance for causing Stapy's elimination, and so she attempts to push Flower off, but Flower remains standing thanks to her shoes and overpowers Foldy, knocking her off. She almost presses the buzzer, but Dora unexpectedly bursts into a high-speed run, knocking Flower, along with every other contestant on the staircase, to the ground. All of the contestants on the staircase except for Flower and Pie reach the top and press the buzzer, but Pie walks slowly up the staircase, knowing that Flower will kill her if she passes her. Flower is relieved at Pie's uninterested attitude, but Pie suddenly falls off, being launched by Black Hole's gravity onto the buzzer, putting iance up for elimination. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Flower and Ruby are seen sat at a picnic table spying on Free Food. During Cake at Stake, Flower is the 5th one safe and receives a burger. Bubble, concerned that she will get her teammates eliminated due to not forgiving them, forgives Flower for being mean, annoying, selfish, and oblivious all the time, to which Flower looks offended. Later, after Snowball pops Bubble for a second time when she tries to forgive him, Ruby states that both of them are real, and Flower agrees. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Flower initially did not want to help her team find X's treasure, but gave in. Right after iance started digging, Team Ice Cube! followed them down, resulting in them falling on top of Bubble. She later falls on Team Ice Cube! (who at the time were being held by Bubble) and adds enough weight to pop Bubble. Flower tells her team that it’s no big deal, as she killed Bubble before. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Flower is first seen arguing with Ruby over accidentally killing Bubble last episode. Flower tells the team to go up after after hearing the coordinates from Ruby. Flower shows off to Lightning when she compliments her before Snowball says she doesn't have leaves. Her team ends up avoiding an emerald due to Golf Ball being above them, only to find another one soon after. After being chased by lava for a bit, iance almost breaks the surface but instead ends up trying to dig around Golf Ball more then 2,763 times. When they finally reach the surface, Flower turns in the emerald to Four. She is the only living iance member who isn’t shown getting killed by lava, but may have presumably died offscreen. ''Official Character Guide'' biography Flower isn't everyone's favorite person to be around. She thinks she's sooooo pretty. Flower is like the kid in class who thinks they're better than everyone else, but she's always angry. Flower thinks very highly of herself and hates it when people don't say she's beautiful. Flower wants to be respected, and she's learning how to gain respect by listening to what others have to say. Did You Know?: The weight of all of Flower's petals weighs up to 9041 kg (19,932 lbs). These are commonly used to turn empty containers into heavy weights. Relationships Votes Deaths #"Don't Pierce My Flesh": ##Falls in a gorge into some water after destroying a bridge. ##Burns in magma seventeen times. ##Is eaten by the Fire Monster. ##Is killed when the volcano erupts. #"Hurtful!": ##Melts in a furnace. ##Falls into a gorge. ##Burns in lava twice. #"Insectophobe's Nightmare 2": ##Is hit by a meteorite, but she faked her death #"Return of the Hang Glider": ##Is hit by a random meteorite. ##Is pushed into an incinerator by Firey. ##Is crushed by a flying saucer. #"Don't Dig Straight Down": ##Is burnt by the lava. Kills Total kills: 29 Trivia *She is one of the three characters who were the first to be eliminated, rejoin the game, and be re-eliminated. **The other two being Spongy and Blocky. *Flower got about 1/6 of ALL of the votes and has received the most votes ever on BFDI, with 1,056 votes. *Flower is the first ever contestant in BFDI to get a vote. This is seen in BFDI 25, from the first ever vote. *Flower was the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in BFDI. *Flower is the only female contestant to rejoin in BFDI. *Flower is also the last rejoining contestant to be eliminated from the game. *She and Snowball are the only contestants who were up for elimination at the first Cake at Stake in BFDI and BFB. *She was a contestant on Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points. *Flower was one of the three contestants who died "forever" in Episode 25. **However, she was revived in BFDIA Episode 4, as was Bubble, and Woody was revived off-screen in IDFB. **At least from now, it is still unknown how Ruby and Gelatin knew about Flower, as the two of them did not compete in Season 1 (although Ruby had a chance to join there), which is the only season Flower can be seen competing with other contestants clearly on-screen. *Despite dying, she was still up for voting to join Battle for Dream Island Again. However, in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", despite her getting enough votes to join the game, she was not allowed to due to her absence. This was the same for Leafy and Bubble, as they were not present at the time. **Since she, along with Bubble and Leafy, were not allowed to join, Book, Puffball, and Yellow Face took their places. **This is also the case for Woody and Nonexisty, however, they did not receive enough votes. *She is known to say "Oh my gardener" instead of "Oh my gosh" (seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2"). *Flower is one of the three contestants who own a speaker box that would host for the show; the others are Firey and Puffball. *Flower had been in the TLC for more than 17 months in BFDI. *Flower is one of the three female contestants in BFDI who didn't join BFDIA. **The other contestants are Leafy and Bubble. ***Coincidentally all three are female and made it to the final 4. ***They also did have enough votes to join but were not present. *In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", she was slightly shorter than how she was in the first part. *Flower is one of the two contestants who resisted going to the TLC, as seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". The other contestant is Match in "Get in the Van". **David and Roboty also attempted to avoid being eliminated in BFB. *Flower is afraid of bugs. *Flower’s voting pose in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" is based off a pose she made in Total Firey Island. *She apparently doesn't like pizza because she said "What?" in "The Glistening" when she found out that was the cake. **However, she might have just been upset that her "cake" wasn't an actual cake. * Flower is one of the strongest contestants, being able to lift the Master Recovery Center, a building-sized Recovery Center presumably made of the very heavy Yoyle Metal substance, as shown in episode 25 of BFDI, "Return of the Hang Glider". ** Despite this, she is unable to open a jar. * Flower is the only non-eliminated member on iance not shown or confirmed to be dead after the events of "Don't Dig Straight Down", meaning she could have survived. * Flower loves the show “TV’s Hopes and Dreams“, seen in Reveal Novum. See also * Flower and Ruby References fr:Fleur ru:Цветок he:פֶּרַח Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Iance Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:Characters with Running Gags Category:Rejoiners